Was in meinem Bett passierte
by R-chan aka Hoshisaki
Summary: Was passiert, wenn ein TyKaFanGirl einem anderen ein TyPlüshie und ein KaiPlüshie schenkt, und diese dann zusammen auf ein Bett gesetzt werden. [Lemon] [TyKa]


Titel: Was in meinem Bett passierte .  
Teil: 1/1 Autorin: R-chan  
E-Mail: R-changmx.de Fandom: Bakuten shoot BeyBlade Pairing: TyKa . Kinomiya Takao x Hiwatari Kai Rating: MA Warning: Plüshie-Lemon Disclaimer: Bakuten shoot BeyBlade gehört Aoki Takao und nicht mir. Ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.  
Kommentar: So, Seto, da hastes! Ich hoffe du bist jetzt glücklich. Hier kannst du lesen, was die zwo Kleinen in -meinem- Bett angerichtet haben!  
Diese FF is' dir gewidmet! . Seto knuddel  
Summary: Was passiert, wenn ein TyKa-FanGirl einem anderen ein Ty-Plüshie und ein Kai-Plüshie schenkt, und diese dann zusammen auf ein Bett gesetzt werden.  
Achso: Die Plüshies sind G-Rev-Design! . Und ... Das ist die erste FF, die ich im POV schreibe. .U  
  
Was in meinem Bett passierte ...  
  
(R-chan's POV)  
  
Ich sitze also an meinem PC und checke meine E-Mails. Normal möchte man meinen, aber das ist ja erst der Anfang der ganzen Geschichte.  
Ich habe eine Mail von Seto bekommen. Neugierig öffne ich diese, während über Kopfhörer auf voller Lautstärke meine Lieblingslieder mir in die Ohren dröhnen. Minuten zuvor war mein Vater schon in mein Zimmer geplatzt und hatte mich angeschnauzt, ich solle gefälligst das „grauenvolle Gejaule"- Ich hörte grade Evanescense, danke der Nachfrage. - leiser machen. Schmollend hatte ich natürlich, als er wieder zur Türe raus war, die Musik aufgedreht. Meistens merkt er das nicht, weil er schon wieder verschwunden ist, aber diesmal öffnete sich die Tür und drin stand meine 'holde Vaterfigur' (Sarkasmus!). Schnell stöpselte ich also die Kopfhörer in die Buchse am Rechner und grinste meinen Vater nervös an. Dieser sagte nix mehr und verschwand, die Tür hinter sich zuknallend. Oh, da war aber jemand gut gelaunt .  
Jedenfalls ist da diese Mail. Ich lese sie. Im Verlauf der Mail kommt dies vor: „knuddel". Auf einmal fühle ich mich wie durchgeknuddelt. Kann das sein, oder ist das nur die üble Mischung aus Schulstress, Väter im Zimmer, zu leiser (oder zu lauter?) Musik und Übermüdung? Ich schüttle mich und lese weiter. Ja, bis an diese Stelle: „dir Ty- und Kai-Plüshies in die Hände drück". Auf einmal macht es 'Plopp!' und ich halte links einen Ty-Plüshie und rechts einen Kai-Plüshie in der Hand. Verblüfft starre ich von einer Hand zur anderen. Nani? Hey, die Dinger sind ja total niedlich!  
„KAWAIII!", kreische ich daraufhin und hüpfe mit den Plüshies in fester Umklammerung in meinem kleinen Zimmer auf und ab. Als ich mich nach vier-fünf Minuten dann endlich halbwegs beruhigt habe, setze ich die beiden auf meinem flauschigen, frischbezogenen und aufgeschüttelten Bett ab. Ach, ich liebe mein Bett .  
„Schön artig sein, ihr zwei Süßen.", meine ich noch, und zwinkere ihnen zu, bevor ich mich wieder an den PC setze.  
Freudig mache ich mich daran, weiterzumachen, wo ich aufgehört habe. Ich habe ja keine Ahnung ...  
  
(Plüshie-Ty's POV)  
  
Kyaaah!, kreische ich, als ich bemerke neben wen mich meine neue Besitzerin gesetzt hat. Nämlich neben ein, und jetzt haltet euch fest: EIN WASCHECHTES HIWATARI-KAI-PLÜSHIE!  
Ich bin außer mir vor Freude! Er hingegen scheint ja nich' all zu sehr begeistert, starrt einfach nur gradeaus an den Schrank. Was is'n da so interessant dran?  
Ich sehe, wie sich das Mädel Kopfhörer aufsetzt und sich ihren Computer widmet. Naja, ich wende meinen Blick zu Kai, d.h. dem Kai-Plüshie. Nix zu machen. ... Starrt wie verzaubert an den Schrank.  
Hmpf!, mache ich gefrustet und drehe mich zu ihm um. Hi!, spreche ich ihn an und winke.  
Hn., kommt als Antwort. Hey, hat der grade mit den Augen gerollt? Das is' aber nich' nett!  
Du bist'n Kai-Plüshie, ne?  
  
(Plüshie-Kai's POV)  
  
Nah, eigentlich bin ich ein Britney Spears-Schlüsselanhänger. Natürlich bin ich ein Kai-Plüshie, ein waschechtes sogar! Handarbeit! Du, du dummes Made-in-China!  
Ja., sage ich nur.  
Er blinzelt mich an. Ich kann das genau sehen. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, ihr versteht ... Dann fängt er an, breit zu grinsen und jubelt: „Juchhu!". Verwirrt sehe ich zur Seite, sehe ihn, wie er mich anspringt, in wahrsten Sinne des Wortes und ich lande weich mit dem Rücken im Kopfkissen. Hmm, das duftet gut. Wohl frisch gewaschen. Argh, was macht die Fließbandproduktion denn jetzt? Er grinst sich die Ohren ab, während er mir durchknuddelt!? Hm, irgendwie angenehm seine Gegenwart. Ey, meine Arme machen sich selbständig! Geht das? Eng schlingen sie sich um den Rücken des anderen Plüshies und drücken ihn an mich. Oh, wie schön.  
Huch., macht er überrascht. Hehe, der verwirrte Gesichtsausdruck steht ihn. Ich frage mich, wie sein Gesicht wohl aussehen würde, wenn ich-Halt! STOP! Ich bin ein jungendfreies Plüshie! Ich darf solche Gedanken nicht haben! Aber anderseits .  
Ich spüre mein Herz klopfen. Oder ist es seins?  
Seine Arme schlingen sich um meinen Nacken und er sieht mich mit großen, haselnussbraunen Knopfaugen verträumt an. Meine Arme umklammern seinen Rücken.  
Er blinzelt und ich beuge mich vor ...  
  
(Plüshie-Ty's POV)  
  
Oh man, bin ich happy! Huups, ich glaub', ich starre ihn an. Sollte ich das vielleicht ändern? ... Nah! Ich gucke doch lieber weiter in diese unergründlichen Amethyste. Spinn' ich, oder kommt sein Gesicht wirklich näher? Ja, tut es! Heh, das ist doch total verrückt! Wie aus Reflex strecke ich mich ihm entgegen und schließe meine Augen. Das Nächste, was ich fühle sind seine Lippen an meinen. Oh ... Geiles Gefühl! ... Hmm, daran könnt' ich mich gewöhnen. Das is' so ... Uh? Er streicht mit seiner Zunge über meine Unterlippe. Er will doch nich' etwa ... Ohne groß nachzudenken, öffne ich meine Lippen und heiße seine Zunge mit meiner Willkommen! Ich spüre seine an meiner entlanggleiten ... Oh, das fühlt sich so gut an ...  
  
(Plüshie-Kai's POV)  
  
OK, streichen wir das „jugendfrei". Ich will dieses Ty-Plüshie. Jetzt!  
Uhmm ... , höre ich ihn in unseren Kuss hineinstöhnen. Meine rechte Hand beginnt, über seinem süßen Hintern zu kreisen und er keucht überrascht, als ich zu kneten beginne. Oh ja, das gefällt dir, hm? Unsere Zungen spielen, tanzen miteinander, betasten, bekämpfen, duellieren einander. Schmeckt süßlich. Etwas nach Honig, irgendwie. Mein Gott, es ist so ein wunderbares Gefühl in ihm zu spüren.  
Wir brechen den Kuss und er haucht mir lustvoll und mit dunkler Stimme an die Lippen:  
Ich will dich!  
Oah, das hat was in meiner Hose ausgelöst. Die wird plötzlich eng, oder bilde ich mir das ein?  
Ich dich auch!  
Damit greifen meine Hände nach seiner roten Jacke, unsere Lippen treffen sich erneut, und während er sich aufsetzt, streife ich den Stoff über seine Schultern. Ungeduldig schüttelt er den Ärmel vom Handgelenk und zieht sein sonnengelbes T-Shirt aus der Hose. Ich greife an den Saum und helfe ihm, kurz den Kuss lösend, das Ding über seinen Dickschädel zu ziehen. Uff! Gescha- Boarg, was ein Körper. Ich komm' gar nicht weiter zum Bewundern der Schönheit, denn diese presst sich an mich und fängt meine Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen, wilden Kuss.  
Er packt mich am Kragen und zieht mir meine nachtschwarze Jacke aus. Während unsere Zungen um die Vorherrschaft kämpfen, entledigen wir uns unserer Handschuhe, er hat königsblaue und ich schwarze, und Socken. Seine Hände legen sich an und streicheln über meine Wangen, als wir kurz tief Luft holen und volle Kraft weiterknutschen. Meine Hände finden seine glatte Brust und meine Fingerspitzen seine Nippel. Belustigt vernehme ich sein Stöhnen, als ich mit ihnen zu spielen beginne, über sie streiche, sie leicht kneife, sie zwischen meinem Fingern drehe.  
Er setzt sich auf meinen Schoß.  
Aah!, stöhnte ich auf, weil er eine bestimmte Stelle mehr als leicht berührt hat. Er grinst, nimmt meine zitternden Hände und hält sie mir über den Kopf, mitten in die Luft. Einen Moment später sitze sich mit freien Oberkörper da und noch einen später liege ich wieder auf dem Rücken und er übt Rache für die Sache mit seinen Brustwarzen. Stöhnend liege ich unter ihm, als er beinahe wie besessen feuchte Küsse auf meinem ganzen Oberkörper verteilt, an meinen Nippeln saugt und leckt. Entfernt bekomme ich mit, wie er seinen Gürtel und seine Hose öffnet. Hey, nicht so eilig! Hastig lange ich nach der Hose samt Gürtel, oh, schwarzes Leder, hätt' ich nicht gedacht, und ziehe sie, als er seine Läufer ausgestreckt hat, für ihn langsam die schlanken Beine entlang. Als ich auf Kniehöhe nicht mehr ranreiche, rollt er sich kurz von mir runter und strampelt die Hose davon. Ich will schon nach meiner eigenen Gürtelschnalle langen, als er es sieht, sich wieder raufrollt und meine Hände wegschlägt.  
Böser Kai! meinte er spielerisch in erotischer Stimmlage. Seine Worte laufen mir kalt den Rücken runter. Ein tolles Gefühl. Als ich wieder an mir hinunter sehe, beugt er sich grade hinab. Was macht er? Oh, den Reißverschluss meiner Hose mit dem Mund auf, geile Idee. Wo kriegt der die her? Pass auf dein Kinn auf!  
Ahah ... Hmhum ... Zu spät ...  
  
(Plüshie-Ty's POV)  
  
Eins muss man ihn lassen, stöhnen kann er. Mal seh'n, was er wirklich kann.  
Schnell ziehe ich seine dunkle Hose ein Stück runter. Oh!  
Tragen wir denn gar keine Unterwäsche, mein Hübscher?  
Ist doch egal!, antwortet er halb grummelnd, halb stöhnend.  
Ich ziehe sie noch ein Stück runter, so bis Mitte Oberschenkel und betrachte kurz dieses Prachtstück von Männlichkeit. Hähä. Wart's nur ab, Kai. Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, bist du heiser!  
Ich befreie ihn von der überflüssigen Hose. Und tschüss!  
Ich senke meinen Kopf. Kurz blickte ich ihm in die Augen und zwinkerte. Dann winden sich meine Finger um das steife Glied und meine Zungenspitze streicht über die geschwollene Spitze Kai's. Er stöhnt laut und ausgelassen. Gott, macht mich das heiß. Meine Zunge fährt Kai's volle Länge hinauf und hinab. Als ich kurz hochblicke, wirft er grad' seinen Kopf nach hinten, stöhnt.  
Aaaaahh ... Ich nehme ihn ganz in meinen Mund und beginne zu saugen, erst leicht dann stärker.  
Hmnn ... Ah! Takaaoo ..., stöhnt er meinen Namen ausgedehnt und seine Hände reißen mir mein geliebtes Cappie vom Kopf, und fahren durch meine Haare, zerzausen sie noch mehr, als sie's eh schon sind. Er spreizt seine Beine weiter auseinander, gibt mir mehr Spielraum und ich presse seine Hüften in die Matratze. Keuchen mischt sich unter das Gestöhne.  
Hmnn-ah! Ha.ha. Aaha.ha.ha. Tak-Takaoo! Ich -ich-ah! Ich- , stammelt er unter unter Keuchen und Stöhnen, und ich bin so fies und lasse von ihm ab. Ein letzter Kuss auf die tropfende Erregung und ich mache mich daran meine Shorts los zu werden. Als das Teil erstmal beseitigt ist, komm' ich wieder hoch und küsse ihn feurig. Na, schmeckst du dir? Ich hoffe doch. Du ... bist das Wundervollste, das ich je gekostet habe, Kai. Ich lasse ab von deinen roten Lippen und blicke dir in's Gesicht, als ich mich zwischen deinen blassen Beinen positioniere.  
  
(Plüshie-Kai's POV)  
  
Oh Gott! Hör nicht auf Takao! Ich will dich spüren, verdammt. Es ist so schön. Takao! Ich schlinge meine Arme um seinen Nacken und ziehe ihn zu mir runter in einen neuen Kuss, wild und feurig. Ich spüre, wie er sich zwischen meinen Beinen zurechtrückt. Aber warum zögert er jetzt. Ich schlage meine Augen auf und funkle ihn an. Zärtlich lächelnd, streichelt er mir über die Wange, küsste meine Nase.  
Du bist wunderschön, Kai., sagt er und fährt mit seinen Fingern über meine Lippen. Ich schnappe nach ihnen und sauge an ihnen.  
Uhmn ... , stöhnt er und ich lasse seine Finger gehen.  
Mach schon, Lover, fick mich!  
Er lächelt auf meinen „Befehl". Nickt dann und küsst mich. Seine, dank mir, nassen Finger machen ihren Weg auf ihr Ziel zu.  
Mach schon! Ich will dich spüren! Verdammt!  
Ich stöhne und drücke mich an ihn. Unsere Glieder reiben aneinander und jagen uns beiden Wellen von Hitze und Lust durch unsere Körper. Meine Sicht verschleiert sich leicht und ich spüre, seine Finger nahe an ihrem Ziel.  
AAH!, stöhne ich, vor meinen Augen wird alles milchig weiß und mein Hals beginnt zu kratzen. Scheiße!  
Erst ist es nur der Mittelfinger, dann kommt der Zeigefinger und nach wenigen Momenten gesellt sich der Ringfinger dazu.  
Willst du mich?  
  
(Plüshie-Ty's POV)  
  
Er stöhnt ein langes Jaa ... als Antwort und stößt mit seinem Unterleib an meinen. OK. Ich ziehe meine Finger zurück und setze meine Erektion an seinen Eingang.  
Ich küsse ihn, greife nach seinen Händen, verflechte unsere Finger ineinander, vertiefe den Kuss. Er stöhnt. Das ist mein Zeichen, jetzt ist er abgelenkt. Mit einer scharfen, schnellen Bewegung dringe ich in ihn ein. Sein Aufschrei wird durch meine Lippen gedämpft.  
Geht's?, frage ich nach ein paar Augenblicken. Er drängt sich mir nickend entgegen. Also beginne ich mich in ihm zu bewegen. Es ist ... so ein .  
Aah ... ... geiles Gefühl. Ich glaub', ich bin im siebten Himmel. Ohh .  
Ich lasse seine Hände los, um mich besser abstützen zu können. Seine Hände legen sich an meine Schultern.  
Wir haben einen Rhythmus gefunden und ich stoße tief in ihn hinein. Aah-hum!  
Huch, ich scheine seine bestimmte Stelle berührt zu haben. Gut! Gleich noch mal!  
AAH!, schreit er schon fast, und sein Griff um meine Schultern wird fester.  
Wir liegen hier, keuchen mehr als stöhnen, und machen Liebe. Haben gemeinsam aneinander Spaß ... und Befriedigung.  
Unser Rhythmus wird schneller. Ich verlagere mein Gewicht auf meine Linke, meine Rechte schließt sich um sein steifes Glied und beginnt es zu pumpen.  
Er keucht und stöhnt immer lauter. Und ich wahrscheinlich auch, aber das krieg' ich irgendwie gar nich' mit.  
Plötzlich fängt Kai's Unterleib an zu zittern, er kneift die Augen noch fester zusammen und ... TAKAAOOO ... ... in nächsten Moment ergießt er sich in meiner Hand. OUH! KAAIII ... Auf einmal ist alles weiß und ich fühle ... etwas ... mich ... so ... so unbeschreiblich. ... Oh man, ich bin wohl grad gekommen. Eh, dumme Frage, natürlich bin ich das!  
  
(Plüshie-Kai's POV)  
  
Orgh, das war's .  
Ausgepowert fällt er auf mich. Schwer atmend liegen wir da und kommen ganz langsam vom Höhepunkt wieder runter. Das war ... so wundervoll.  
Hummn., kann ich mir nicht verkneifen, als er sich aus mir zurückzieht. Er küsst mich auf die Lippen, streichelt meine rechte Wange, küsst mich tiefer, leidenschaftlicher. Dann legt er sich neben mich und zieht mich in eine liebevolle Umarmung. Ich lasse ihn seine Arme um meinen verschwitzen Körper schlingen und kuschle ihn an mich. Sieht bestimmt komisch aus, wie wir hier liegen. Ich bin nämlich eigentlich ein Stückchen größer als er ... Ach, egal. Ich mag es hier zu liegen. Ich .  
Das sollten wir bei Gelegenheit wiederholen., schlage ich vor. Ich bin bestimmt total rot im Gesicht. Er lächelt, nickt und küsst mich zärtlich.  
Scheiße ... Mein Herz schlägt immer noch so schnell .  
Ich bin doch nicht dabei mich zu verlieben?  
Er langt nach der Decke. So ein dickes Daunenfederbett. Hmm, wie kuschlig. Beide, Takao und die Decke.  
Gute Nacht, mein Süßer., flüstert er mir in's Ohr, leckt daran, küsst es und drückt mich noch einmal.  
Gute Nacht., flüstere ich zurück und schließe meine Augen. Ich bin plötzlich so müde ...  
  
(R-chan's POV)  
  
„Uuargh...", gähne ich ausgelassen und setze meine Brille ab. Das Ding is' auf einmal so schwer. Ich streiche mir über die Augen, bevor ich auf die Zeitanzeige unten rechts auf meinem Bildschirm schaue.  
„FUCK!", flüstere ich zischend. Dat is'ja schon widda zweie durch! Och nöhö. Bei dem Gedanken, das mich meine Mutter in weniger als drei Stunden wecken kommt, lehne ich mich seufzend in meinen Ledersessel zurück. Ich schließe den MediaPlayer und lege die Kopfhörer zur Seite. Ich lasse meinem Kopf zur Seite rollen und mein Blick fällt auf mein Bett. EH!!! Wat zur Hölle is'n dat?  
Ich stehe auf und stelle mich ungläubig an's Bett, wohlgemerkt MEIN BETT, verdammt. Da hab' ich denen extra noch gesagt, dass sie artig sein soll'n. Ich glaub's ja nich'! .  
Da liegt ein nackter Kai-Plüshie schlafend in die Arme eines nackten Ty-Plüshie's gekuschelt IN MEINEM BETT ...  
  
OWARI 


End file.
